As Time Changes Some, I Don't
by Charolette Ink
Summary: Time has passed years and years. I haven't changed. Everyone else has, but it looks like I will never.


As Time Changes Some, I Don't

Earth will end sooner than the so called scientists say. The sun will not end Earth, these pathetic humans will pollute the planet before the sun has a chance to begin its count down to doom.

And I will be the only one to see it.

Years have passed, years and years. Everyone has found someone. They all have children and grandchildren. They're all my friends, as hard as it is to believe.

Yes, I have officially became friends with Faker. And Amy, Tails, and Knuckles for that matter.

But that was years ago. When the Doctor was alive. When Knuckles was alive. Before the incident with Amy. Before Team Chaotix disbanded. Before the only place I can call a sanctuary on this planet was surrounded by nothing but filth.

Human waste, pollution, and their stupidity.

I suppose the best part to begin would be one of the happier points of life, even though it begins with death.

Knuckles and Rouge were married for years. Knuckles died in his sleep one day at 83. Rouge was heart broken. After years keeping her crush a secret, letting it out to him, their fights, the make-ups, the marriage, and then the inevitable death of her beloved. At least she's still alive, but not for long now.

If we go back about 43 years, we have Amy's sacrfice for Sonic. They were only married aobut 8 years. They had kids. Amy was protecting Sonic by throwing herself infront of him. She got hit with the Doctor's ray.

The ray followed its programming to deplete the life of another. Sonic ran to Amy's body growing limper by the minute. There was so much they wished to say, but only seconds left.

Her finaly seconds were with a kiss. I suppose that was how she wished to die if not in sleep.

The only joyus part of that adventure was that was also the Doctor's final plot. The ray backfired on him by Sonic suprisingly. Love can make anyone do the unexpected.

I was planning on starting with the better part of the story, but the misery always comes to my mind first. I suppose that's because I lived with misery before that time.

Before all deaths, before everything.

Sonic had an exremely difficult time raising his kids. Everyone helped out. We were all friends and each one supports each other. Especially if one lacks the ability to love.

He's alive still. Faker's in shape and has a few years left. We raced for years untill the recent. I have become the fastest thing alive now. I am practically, exactly, 132 miles faster than him.

But truly being the Ultimate Life Form isn't what it's cut out to be when there is no compotion of any kind.

I have vistited a certain suclued area for some time now. It's flowers were the color of Maria's eyes. In the autum, the leaves on the trees surrounds the meadow were the color of her hair.

I know it is good to let go of the past and that I planned to do that after my victory of Devil Doom. But I could never let go of Maria. Not the only thing I could call family.

I don't think I'll ever let go of anyone else either.

"I thought I'd find you here." a femine voice creeped into my sancuary. "I was wondering where you were."

I looked up to the blue hedgehog infront of me. It was Sonya Rose Prower.

Daughter of Amelia Rose and Corbin Prower.

Grandaughter of Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Cosmo the Seedrian.

Yes, Cosmo grew out of the seed Tails kept. The new Cosmo kept all of old Cosmo's memories and she was the same age as Tails when she fully grew. How nice life is for some people.

Even though she was part fox and seedrian, Sonya came out all hedgehog and nothing else visible. She was as clever as a fox and loved plants and wildlife, though.

She was the one who helped me preserve one of the only places not destroyed by these humans.

"What do you want Sonya?" I ask her. The teenager comes up to me and sits down next to me. "Nothing really. Just looking for someone to talk to."

She adjusted ther pony-tail. She had purple highlight then were natural. They were the same style as my red.

"Thinking about the past I'm guessing." She said to me. I didn't answer, she already knew.

"Well, that's cool. I just wish there was a real place for us to race like you and Granpa Sonic always did. I think I'm the same speed he was at my age, but I would need a real judge for that." I look into her eyes.

Maria's blue eyes. Technically they were Tails' eyes, but they were defiantly the same color as Maria's.

"Earth has become a horrible place for everyone, and sadly for its heros as well." My voice is sad. I hate Earth more than anything.

"I wish I could help." Sonya's voice was sad too. "At least you won't have to see it go more downhill. I will. I will see all of these humans destroy their own planet."

"I'll find away to take you away from Earth. You'll be with all of us. Sonic, Amy, Rouge Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and everyone else!"

I smile. She was right. I will leave Earth one day. I will be with everyone. Life will end for me.

And for once, the thought of life ending would be great.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone like this. It's a what would happen to Shadow as time passes because he can't age. Hoped you like it! If there is any spelling issues, I am sorry. I got a laptop and it doesn't have word so I'm stuck with Wordpad and it has no spell check.

Review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog!


End file.
